Glitch
Glitches are errors or mistakes in the game's code that may produce unexpected or unintended results. Stats screen glitches The percentage scores shown on the stats screen are not always accurate due to the following bugs: *Destroying tulips or clams that are present on a level can cause the "enemies destroyed" percentage to go above 100%. It is therefore possible to get a 100% "enemies destroyed" result without destroying tulips or clams. However, in the case of tulips, this may be intentional since the player must have a powerful enough weapon to destroy them. *Collecting diamonds released from clams can cause the "goodies collected" percentage to go over 100%. *A boss will not actually count as "destroyed" until after it has stopped sinking. In Enter Otis, if the player defeats Otis but exits the level while the boss is still in the process of sinking, then the "enemies destroyed" percentage will never reach 100%. This glitch is not possible in Oscar's Lair however, since the door blocking the exit does not open until after the defeated boss has stopped sinking. Main submarine gets stuck in motion When the player switches to the JASON submersible as the main submarine is being pulled/pushed by a duct or hit by an enemy/projectile, the main submarine will get stuck in motion and continue moving on its own. This can be used to move through the opposite of the two facing ducts in Outpost Enigma and Frantic Attack, or to move above the surface of the water in Deep Enigma. Here is a video showing the glitch on Deep Enigma. Infinite loop when captured by octopus tentacle When the main submarine is pushed into an octopus tentacle by the "stuck in motion" glitch and the player is switching to JASON at the same time, the octopus will repeatedly grab and crush the submarine. Some levels that this glitch can occur on include Tulip Tango and Think Tank. When this happens, the game can only be closed by pressing the F10 key. Here is a video showing the glitch on Think Tank. Player can move outside level border It is sometimes possible for the player to move outside of the level/game screen. This can happen on Tulip Tango if the player is able to pass through the exit without triggering it. Gem gets stuck in level tiles Occasionally when a treasure chest is releasing items, a gem can get stuck inside a solid level tile. Infinite pulse cannon shots If the player obtains the pulse cannon weapon and is then captured by an octopus tentacle, the player will have infinite pulse cannon shots upon respawning. However, once a shield power-up is collected, the player will lose the pulse cannon, and the status panel will incorrectly show that the pulse cannon is still active. Otis passes through level tiles In Enter Otis, it is possible for the boss to move into the small open space at the top of the level, and then move into the solid level tiles on either side. Status panel gets covered In Confrontation, it is possible for most of the status panel to become covered in solid red when the level starts. Confrontation glitches Some interesting glitches can happen on the final boss level. After defeating Dr. Riptide, if the player runs out of air while the end animation is playing, then the player's submarine will explode while the animation continues. After the player respawns, the game speed in the level will have dramatically slowed down. If the player defeats Dr. Riptide again, the animation may not play (leaving the player immobile). If the player is being pushed by the duct at the lower left of the level at the same time Dr. Riptide is defeated, then the fan can cause the player's submarine to rocket upwards through the level border and outside of the game screen. If the player moves into the corridor at the right of the level while the slow-down glitch is active, then the level will end even if the boss is not defeated.Category:Glitches